Cardfight Vanguard Rising Legends
by Revived Force Revonn
Summary: Koyomi Jaeger and Jin Jaeger are twin brothers who come from America but now live in Japan. They work at Card Capital where they met Aichi Sendou and team Q4. After finding out they go to the same school as Aichi and being invited to his club. They are suggested to enter the Highschool VF Circuit but to do that they must first pass the qualifiers before they can become legends.


Chapter 1: Hunt for a team? It's on!

My name is Koyomi Jaeger, I am currently seventeen years old living in Japan even though I was born in America and did I mention that I had a younger twin brother named Jin Jaeger? I would assume that must be important to mention. You must be wondering what of my parents as they haven't been mentioned you must be thinking the typical anime answer to that either they are dead, always working, or overseas. Well the last idea is kind of right they are overseas but they are most likely never coming back. So now you must be thinking how is it me and Jin are taking care of ourselves must be that they are wiring us money right? Well that's completely wrong. Me and Jin work at a local card shop named Card Capital, you must be thinking that name sounds familiar well it should if you are a Vanguard Fighter. You see when we got to Japan we found out that there was a popular card game called Cardfight Vanguard. You would think it is a stranger to us but it isn't me and Jin know the game Vanguard quite well and even in America who hasn't heard of Aichi Sendou and his team Q4? I mean the Aichi is practically a living legend in Vanguard society. So naturally there was a quite a big surprise when me and Jin actually came face to face with Aichi and the rest of Q4 at Card Capital. There was also a minor surprise when we found out we go to the same school as team Q4 and it didn't take long for us to get a invitation to his club. But make no mistake we made sure to prove our skills so Aichi won't look like a idiot for his decision. It was one of this normally relaxed days at the card shop when Aichi suggested we enter the upcoming Highschool VF Circuit which is a pretty major moment in a highschool student/vanguard fighter life. Of course I almost leaped over the desk to sign up when I was reminded of a couple of important things. Number 1: We need to pass qualifiers before I can even think about entering the VF Circuit. Number 2: We need a proper team to be allowed to enter the VF Circuit let alone the qualifiers. Number 3: The VF Circuit is not until another 2 months. So that following day me and Jin decided to set out to look for at least one or two members to have a official team. We decided to meet up at dawn to report whatever occurred to us or not. Before we set off that is me and Jin to begin the hunt for teammates I reminded Jin a saying. I said it as loudly and enthusiastically as I can, "Hunt for a team? It's on!"

It was a clear sky hardly any clouds out. What someone would call a perfect morning came to my mind. I ran my tan fingers through my unkempt black hair. I made a slight yawn before making my way to the park. Why am I going there you wonder, well it's simple it's a Saturday which means no school more importantly free time for people with lives. So if I wanted to find a Cardfighter that may be talented the park is the first place to look. Well...actually Card Capital is but Jin already got that place on lock and key. So this is the next best place. As I thought this to myself I saw people giving me strange looks as I walk past them which made me begin to wonder if I am really thinking this or am I saying this out loud? I made my way past the riverbank and into the south entrance of the park. Like I predicted their were some Vanguard players here, not at lot but some and they didn't appear to be around my age well most of them anyways but who cares? Age doesn't impact anything on a person's cardfighting skills. I inquired who was racking up the most wins and the players pointed me in the direction of a cardfight currently going on. By the time it took me to take a a very unneeded stride there the fight was already over and it appeared that a girl maybe a year or two younger then me has won. I didn't waste any time challenging her to a cardfight.

It didn't take long for us to shuffle our decks and do the mulligan. As she was going to go first I took a quick glance at my starting hand: Blue-flight, Trans-core dragon, Tear Knight, Lucas, Tear Knight, Theo, Battle Siren, Dorothea, and a Mass Production Sailor. A pretty good starting hand, I thought to myself at least I got a 10k shield that wasn't a heal trigger. When the girl drew her sixth card we both exclaimed "Stand Up, my Vanguard!" While I stood Advance Party Brave Shooter as my starting vanguard the girl stood House of Amon, Fate Collector. "Dark Irregulars huh?" I thought to myself. ** "I ride Poet of Darkness, Amon. Then I use Fate Collector's forerunner skill to move him to the rear circle behind my Vanguard and then I end my turn." The girl said**. With that I drew my sixth card it was Supersonic Sailor. Once again I was thinking to myself at-least it wasn't a heal trigger. "I ride Tear Knight, Theo then with Advance Party Brave Shooter's forerunner skill I move him to my bottom left rear circle. Then I call Battle Siren, Dorothea behind Tear Knight, Theo. Now Tear Knight, Theo (8000 power) with boost from Battle Siren, Dorothea (6000 power) attacks your vanguard Poet of Darkness, Amon (6000 power)." I said.** "No guard." The girl declared**. "Ok then, drive check Twin Strike Brave Shooter (No Trigger), so it seems that you only be taking one damage this turn." I said. **"Damage check ..House of Amon, Cruel Hand (Critical Trigger) I give both to my vanguard." The girl said. **"Turn end." I said. ** "Stand and draw." The girl said.** With that she drew her sixth card and her second turn begun.

"**I ride Demon of Aspiration, Amon. I call House of Amon, Lon Shinrin to top right rear circle. I also call House of Amon, Hell's Deal behind House of Amon, Lon Shinrin. Hell's Deal skills activates being that I have a vanguard with Amon in its name and she was place on a rear circle I can now Soul Charge 2 cards from the top of my deck to my Soul." The girl said.** I began to get a bit uneasy as she started to get the soul count closer to the way her deck likes it. With Hell's Deal skill just used it makes the girl's soul count at three so far. "**Now then, House of Amon, Lon Shinrin (9000 power) boosted by House of Amon, Hell's Deal (7000 power) attack Tear Knight, Theo. Also Lon Shinrin's skill activates because he is attacking and I got a vanguard with Amon in its name he gains a extra 3000 power making him at 12000 power and attacking for a total of 19000 power to your Tear Knight Theo (8000 power)." The girl said.** "No guard." I said. "Now I damage check, Last Card, Revonn (No Trigger)." I said. **"Now my vanguard Demon of Aspiration, Amon (8000 power) with boost from House of Amon, Fate Collector (5000 power) attack Tear Knight, Theo (8000 power)." The girl said. "No guard." I said. "Ok then, drive check House of Amon, Cruel Hand (Critical Trigger). Both effects to my vanguard." The girl said.** "Now I have to damage check twice, first check Optics Musket Titan (No Trigger) and second check Emerald Shield, Paschal (No Trigger)." I said. **"Turn end." The girl said.** Before I declared the start of my turn I couldn't help let out a smile this girl is giving me a fun fight I hope Jin found someone interesting as well.


End file.
